Better Off Dead
by Nazgul67
Summary: Furious with the events in "Boast Busters," Trixie invents a new way to take over Ponyville, using her magic to possess a pegasus named Starshine Haste. Can Twilight Sparkle and her friends save Ponyville, or make matters worse?
1. Chapter 1

"Wow, Twilight! That was awesome! How did you do that? Can you do it again?"

Twilight shook her head. "No, Spike," she said, to her number one assistant. "Just check the box, will you?"

"Alright, alright," Spike said. Whipping out a quill and paper, he scribbled something and said, "Check." out loud.

"Now," Twilight said. "Where were we?"

"Hmm..." the baby dragon replied. "I know! We were discussing about how awesome your magic is!"

"Spike, stop, please," Twilight said, rolling her eyes.

"But you admitted it yourself!" Spike cried out.

"Spike!" Twilight said. "Even if I did, it's not good to boast. Every pony has their own talent. I'm sure they're good at what they do too."

"But -!" Spike objected.

"No buts," Twilight demanded. "Let's go get something to eat."

* * *

><p>"T-Twilight SPARKLE!"<p>

A flustered blue unicorn with a fancy hat and cape screamed in anger. Her name was Trixie, and she had once come to Ponyville to gain the ponies' respect. And who could thwart her plans when everything went so well but Twilight and her friends! And most of all, Snips and Snails.

"They'll be sorry," Trixie said to herself. "They'll be crying for mercy when _I'm _done!"

A pity really. Twilight and her friends were really nice people, if you see them with the right point of view, just...Trixie didn't know that. Well, she did, but naturally, she hid behind her pride.

"Ugh," Trixie said, slamming a book onto the floor. "What's the point of all this studying? I've been reading these dumb books for three weeks! Aloe Vera!"

A white pony with an interesting slimy green mane appeared at once. "Yes, O Great and Powerful Trixie?" she asked.

"I'm ready!" Trixie answered, with an evil smirk on her face.

She suddenly burst out into maniacal laughing.

"Y-Yes, O Great A-And Powerful Trixie..." Aloe Vera said, backing away slowly.

* * *

><p>"What have you done for The Great and Powerful Trixie to wait so long? Bring her in - and NOW!" Trixie ordered, and fearfully, Aloe Vera obeyed. You wouldn't test 'The Great and Powerful Trixie's' patience, believe me.<p>

Aloe Vera returned with a rather nervous young pony by her side. "Her name's Starshine Haste. The youngest and least experienced of them all. O Great and Powerful Trixie, you may begin."

"Good," Trixie said. "Behold! The Grrrrrreat and Powerful Trrrixie!"

Casting a huge spell on Starshine with her horn, Trixie called for Aloe Vera.

"Yes, O Great And Powerf-!" Aloe Vera said. She stopped when she saw the uncanny sight of what used to be Trixie's room, and what was now a science lab.

"Bring Trixie the potions! Starshine must be beautiful, elegant and stylish, to oppose Rarity. Fast, furious and the best flyer in Ponyville, againt Rainbow Dash. Honest and reliable like AppleJack, lovable like Pinkie Pie, and kind like Fluttershy. And most of all - she must have magic like Twilight Sparkle!" Trixie ordered.

Without another word, Aloe Vera hurried to do so.

A minute later, she returned on the potions Trixie taught her to create, and handed them to her master.

Bursting into fits of maniacal evil laughter again, Trixie smashed the potion glasses on her operation patient, and under her own eyes, she saw a great transformation.

From an ordinary pegasus, Starshine Haste became - an ALICORN?

Her normal long pink hair turned black and red, and shorter. Her eyes became bright red, even the pupil, and her lovely smile turned into a smirk. Even her sweet little voice became deep and dark like a well. And, as Rainbow Dash would say, she became twenty percent cooler...and eighty percent evil, I guess.

**A/N (Author's Note): I don't wanna bother explaining. XD If you want, check how she looks on my half-sis's deviantart account. I put it there to save me from explanations. XD Simply type "silverthehedgehogxxx " (silverthehedgehogxxx is my half-sister's account name) and then browse my/her scrapbook and see my OC :) I'm too lazy to explain clearly XD  
><strong>

"My lady," Starshine said. "Your wish is my command."

"Who do you serve?" Trixie asked.

"The Great and Powerful," Starshine answered firmly. "Trixie..."

"Trixie is tired. Go to Ponyville and challenge Twilight Sparkle in a talent show. Or else..." Trixie demanded, an evil grin forming on her lips. "Make CHAOS."

"My pleasure," Starshine replied.

"See that Trixie will not be disappointed tomorrow morning." Trixie said, retiring to her room.

"Yes, my lady," Starshine Haste said, as she jumped off the balcony and flew away in the distance.


	2. Chapter 2

"What a beautiful day, Spike," Twilight said. "The sky is clear, all is quiet, and everypony's happy."

Suddenly, a piercing scream was heard from near Sugarcube Bakery.

"Somepony help me!" someone cried out.

Without hesitation, Twilight rushed there at once at top speed.

She saw a very frightened filly there, in the grasp of an - alicorn?

"W-Who are you?" she asked, too dumbstruck to say anything else.

The alicorn didn't answer. She flipped the filly up in the air with her front leg, and gripped its hair with her teeth.

"What's going on?" Twilight asked, as a few more ponies ran around screaming.

She stared hard at the stranger.

"Wait! You're not from Ponyville, right? You must be from -" Twilight said, suspiciously.

As dawn approached, the strange alicorn's eyes widened as big as the rising sun.

"Wait, I don't remember seeing an alicorn in Canterlot like you," Twilight continued, though obviously, the alicorn wasn't listening.

When the sun reached its rightful place in the sky, she dropped the filly, and as quick as a lightning bolt, she ran away.

"Hey, she's gone," Twilight said, after looking around. "Everypony okay?"

A few ponies along the road had fainted in fright apparently, and some were just glued to the floor in shock.

"I guess we must be off, then," she said to Spike. "I have a report to Princess Celestia due."

* * *

><p>"The Summer Sun Celebration! Spike, I have never dreamed of seeing this again!" Twlight said, twelve days later.<p>

"What's the big deal?" Spike asked, wolfing down handfuls of candy he and Pinkie Pie had collected from various houses the other day.

"Spike! Princess Celestia is raising the sun today! And everypony will be there!" Twilight cried out.

There wasn't any answer this time, unless the enthusiastic crunches of the candy Spike was eating counted.

"Hey Twilight!"

Pinkie Pie 'magically' appeared in front of her.

"Pinkie Pie?" Twilight asked. "What are _you _doing here?"

"Come to see the sun raise," Pinkie Pie replied. "Besides, Spike and I can find more candy!"

With a gigantic belch from Spike, Twilight said, "Don't you think he's had enough?"

"Had enough of candy?" Pinkie Pie asked, in horror. "NEVER!"

Rolling her eyes, Twilight walked away, pushing aside the crowd to get the best position.

When SHE appeared. Princess Celestia herself!

Starry-eyed, Twilight watched as the sun rose behind Celestia, and into the clear sky. She beamed with pride at the thought that she was Celestia's very best student.

Everypony cheered like mad. The Summer Sun Celebration was the greatest celebration in Ponyville - In EQUESTRIA!

During the clapping and cheering, Twilight Sparkle stopped dead in her tracks.

"Spike," she whispered.

"Spike?" she asked again. She looked around, and found the baby dragon stuffing himself with candy, with Pinkie Pie by his side.

"SPIKE!" she cried out. "Huh?" Spike asked.

"Come on," she whispered. She grabbed him with her teeth and flung him on her back. She ran behind the crowd, and behind a small stand.

"I sense her!" she said. "I feel her presence here! Spike! She's here!"

"She is?" Spike asked, jumping back in horror. "Who's she?"

Twilight sighed and said, "HER! Remember the strange alicorn we found two weeks ago?"

"What are we about to do with her?" he asked.

"Observe her..." Twilight replied. "Spike, take down a note."

She fixed her binoculars firmly onto her eyes. She scanned the area, but unfortunately, she didn't find her.

"Darn it! I can't find her," Twilight said, after a while of close observance.

"Are you sure she's here?" Spike asked.

"Yes! I'm certain she's here somewhere. Maybe she's hiding in the crowd." Twilight said.

She focused her binoculars on the crowd.

"Hmm...there's Berry Punch, Roseluck, Bon Bon, Apple Strudel, Candymane and - Wait! Two Derpys? Since when were there - no, what? Two Raritys? Spike, something funny's going on here," Twilight said, in surprise.

"Two Rainbow Dashes, two Roselucks - Oh my Celestia! Two Celestias!" Twilight cried out.

The crowd gasped in shock and horror. Some even fainted.

Twilight nearly fainted herself. Something INCREDIBLY funny was going on, and she were to get to the bottom of it.

She was horrified even more when she saw one of the "Celestias" do. With her horn, she lifted a large white object known as the moon and placed it in front of the sun. Everypony gasped at once. It became dark at once, and the only signs of light was the thin layers of sunlight around the edges.

It made Twilight even more horrified when she saw the "Celestia" transform into the same alicorn she had met with the filly!

Starshine Haste laughed maniacally, and shouted to everypony, "Live in fear, in the darkness for the rest of your lives! I will NOT fail my lady!" She laughed again, and took off, flying away.

Rainbow Dash jumped up to follow her, but Applejack held tight on her tail.

"She - she has shape-shifting abilities," Twilight said, softly. "Even Celestia can't change her form as she can!"

"Who does she think she is, ruining Equestria like that? She's lucky AJ held me back, or she'd be in for a great time!" Rainbow Dash cried out.

"You can't beat her, Dash. She's too powerful," Twilight said.

"Ah wonder...can't Celestia do something about it?" Applejack asked.

"I'm not sure. We have to find the limit to this alicorn's powers first," Twilight explained.

The next day...

"I hate you! Go to Discord's home!" Heartstrings cried out, smashing a hoof on Derpy's face.

Furious, Derpy kicked her violently with her hind leg. "Well, see you there!" she cried out. "Good riddance!"

Drawn by the commotion, Twilight soon found them brawling on the ground together, with bruises and cuts all over them. "Girls, girls, what's going on?" she asked, with a calm approach.

"She started it!" Heartstrings cried out, as she threw jabs and punches.

"I don't care! I'll finish it!" Derpy replied.

Twilight said, "Girls! Fighting isn't the way to do it around here. It's an easy way to lose a friend -"

"FOREVER..." Pinkie Pie said, as she popped out from a barrel.

"I don't want her as a friend! She never was my friend in the first place!" Heartstring said.

Derpy growled in anger. "Heartstrings! Enough!" she cried out.

Twilight sighed in relief. At least ONE had the sense to just walk away, she thought. But she thought wrong.

"You will NEVER win against me! With the power of the Great And Powerful, I am invincible. Unless you bow down and commend the Creator, you shall be spared." Derpy said. Two wings sprouted from her side, and she flew high into the air. Dark clouds rose above her head, and lightning bolts shot from them. Her eyes turned bright white, and...to Twilight's horror, she started transforming...into the mysterious alicorn?

Twilight gasped. That alicorn...where did she come from? She was so busy in thought, she didn't see Rainbow Dash suddenly appear beside her. Suddenly, the pegasus felt something strange going up inside her. Filled with a marvellous burning energy, which was powered by her anger, she flew up towards the villainous alicorn."

"Take THAT!" she cried out, charging at the alicorn. More than alert, Starshine used her magic to slow-motion RD's actions, and dodged her attack, making the pegasus crash sideways into a building.

Twilight was surprised. No unicorn OR alicorn she knew could do that. But she wasn't convinced. This alicorn was BAD!

To her horror, she saw Applejack jump backwards toward the alicorn. More out of furiousity than anything else, she kicked her with her hind legs and caught her off guard, causing her to fall backwards into the same building RD crashed into.

However, due to the strength of AppleJack's hind legs, she remained unconscious for two minutes.

"Quick! Get the rope!" Pinkie Pie cried out.

Fluttershy and Rarity came, bringing a big piece of rope between them in their mouths.

"There! Her wings are tied, and she's badly hurt. Who's gonna take the final blow? Okay, Ah'll do it," AJ cried out.

"AppleJack!" the mane six cried out. The alicorn sent AJ flying to the nearest building.

"Ha! You think you can take on the Victim!" she cried out. She jumped up, getting ready to fly, but she came straight down unexpectedly, and crashed on the floor. "Huh?" She looked over her shoulder to her wings. They were tied up!

Growling furiously, she narrowed her eyes - and opened them wide again. For there before her, she saw Twilight and the other five (even though RD was hurt, and so was AJ) charging towards her.

A nasty smirk made its way onto her face, and she jumped up in the air the same way she did before, and instead of using her wings to fly - SHE USED HER HORN!

Twilight put on the brakes at once. The alicorn - Was LEVITATING? She stared in bemusement as the alicorn lifted herself with her magic, laughing like an idiot.

The mane six (minus Twilight) smashed their heads on the same building RD had fallen into, and were temporally stunned.

Twilight watched in horror as the alicorn "levitated" away shouting, "Long live the Great and Powerful! WE SHALL PREVAIL!"

She growled in anger as she ran over to her friends. "Are you okay?" she asked anxiously.

"We're fine," Rainbow Dash answered. "But just she wait! She'll be in for it big time!"

"Oh! We were oh! so close! Who does SHE think she is?" Rarity cried out, not pleased at crashing into the wall.

"Oh, we'll get HER soon enough," AppleJack said. "Ah know we will, right Twilight?"

"Yes, we will," Twilight said, softly. "Somehow..."


End file.
